


Synthesis

by Influx (Pterakyn)



Series: Hybrid Theory [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Gen, I wrote this because someone said no, It has been in the works since forever, Police, SPD, Science, Science Experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterakyn/pseuds/Influx
Summary: A chance encounter leads the former Dino Rangers to meeting an old foe once more. But this encounter reveals not all is what it seems, and S.P.D.'s work may not always be as clean as they make it out to be. Kira finds her curiosity getting the better of herself and can a foe become friend, or will Anton's involvement make it back fire.





	1. Shot in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cripes. This fic has been a labor of love and a long time coming. Over a year worth of work on the rough draft with this, the first chapter finally being polished off and finished. I would love to detail how many versions of this story I have gone through but this one made me laugh and intrigued me the most as I got to work on Cruger more. I can't wait to finish polishing the other chapters and present this ridiculous thing to everyone, please enjoy and have fun!

The three adults walked through the park late at night. They were the pride of Reefside, though in that moment, they felt like they were in high school again. Kira stood between Ethan and Conner, arms around their necks. 

“Soooo, we going for drinks or what?” She asked, getting almost lifted off the ground by them. Ethan agreed with her, but Conner made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat.

“Whoa, whoa, wait, is Conner McKnight saying no…to a drink?” Ethan exclaimed, pressing a hand to his chest and looking shocked. 

“Ethan, you can come crying to me when you have three kids! Kids come before beer!” Conner huffed back. 

“I know, I know just teasing. We still love ya! You got some great kids though,” Ethan let Kira drop down and patted Conner on the back. The former red ranger glowed with pride.

“Damn straight I do!” He puffed out his chest. 

“We should do this more often, this walking thing,” Kira said, stretching her arms. They all sat down on a park bench. The two boys nodded their agreement. They relaxed in the silence of the late evening and watched a massive lone jogger pass them. 

Conner stared after the guy and looked at Kira and Ethan. The jogger’s face had been obscured but they did not doubt it was one of the new alien residents.

“He’s a big motherfucker,” Conner whispered to his companions when the man was out of sight. Kira slapped Conner’s arm.

“Don’t be mean!” She snapped, rolling her eyes. 

The three of them froze suddenly, Conner felt cold metal pressed against the back of his head. 

“Alright listen up,” a voice hissed, “the three of you are going to give me all you got or one of you gets it!” Slowly the former rangers rose, hands up. 

“No one be a hero, don’t do anything funny!”

“Okay…okay…”Ethan muttered, he saw Conner tense, his body ready to spring.

“HEY! I said, don’t be a hero!” The gun holder snarled. There was a low growl other than his that caught their attention.

“What the…” the would be mugger said. Conner felt the gun move and he whirled around but the new figure was already on the scene. The mugger fired twice as the jogger from before surged forward, claws out. The massive creature collided with the smaller human, knocking the gun away. Kira kicked it away further and the three jumped in to stop the fray. 

Police sirens screamed only a few seconds later as the three former rangers had the mugger surrounded. They turned to look at the jogger, his head was down obscured by the hood, his hands in his jacket’s pouch, one of the bullets had hit home but the creature still stood. As the police officers took the mugger away, the rangers were surprised to see Commander Cruger striding towards them, quickly. The jogger removed his hands from the pouch and raised them. 

“Sir, we did not use our powers at all…” Conner began, Kruger gestured to Conner.

“Its not you Mr. McKnight we’re here for. We are here for Mercer,” Cruger growled. The three rangers looked again at their savior, at the raised hands…terminating in heavy orange claws.  
“Mesogog Mercer…we give you freedom for a week…”

“I was in my limits, the collar did not go off!” The hood fell back as the mutant snapped, revealing his scaled visage. The rangers could be heard gasping but the surprise quickly turned into anger.

“We destroyed him!” Conner snapped surging forwards, the remaining officers holding him back. The others went to move but stopped as well when Cruger growled. 

“Keep yourselves in check you three…he is no longer a concern of yours.”

Ethan glared as the scales on his arm flared to life. Cruger growled again. 

“PUT THOSE AWAY!”

“Not a concern of ours?! Cruger we sacrificed just about everything to DESTROY HIM!” Ethan shouted. Kira began to pace, scowling. 

“Ethan James, you know the limits we set, you all did now deactivate now!” Cruger barked. The former blue ranger did as he was told. Kira did not cease her pacing. 

“Well, if he is no concern of ours…can we at least be concerned he’s dripping blood?” She quipped. Cruger finally got a good look at Mesogog, seeing the hole in the side of his clothing. 

“Really Cruger, you have leashes on them? Are their collars as fancy as mine?” Mesogog chuckled, tilting his head, revealing a set of flashing lights. Cruger’s ears flicked back as Mesogog addressed the rangers directly, “Do not worry, rangers, I am exceptionally well trained,” He growled, “It will be a bit of a…shock if I even tried and attacked you. Now please, Cruger…can we remove this slug from my ribs?” 

Cruger led the monster away, towards his cruiser.

“Thank you…I guess?!” Ethan called after him. Mesogog looked back at them, a bit surprised and laughed. 

The area grew fairly quiet after all statements were taken and the officers left.

“I think…I think we better talk to Dr. O,” Conner managed to sputter out. The other two nodded dumbly and walked away with him.

“Alive…” Kira managed to choke out. The others sighed, heads hung a bit. Their sacrifice was for nothing.

\------------

Mesogog massaged the area around the bandage, his thick hide had honestly done him some good, and he was a good patient, except around needles. The bullet had grazed his ribs, the would be thief had terrible aim for even such close range but still, Mesogog knew he was lucky. He sat on his cot and looked through the bars at Cruger. 

“So, what time am I out tomorrow?”

“You are not going back out into public for a long time yet.”

The mutant roared suddenly, standing and slamming the bars, “WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!” The collar sparked to life, shocking him into submission. Mesogog whined in discomfort.

“Cruger, you know as well as I this is inhumane,” He sighed, glaring at the commander. 

“It is but, Birdy said it would be necessary,” Cruger said, coming close to the bars. Mesogog cocked his head to the side and looked up at him slightly. It was an annoyance to the dinosaur lord that Cruger was just that small bit taller than him. 

“Well, if such extremes are the case,” Mesogog replied, turning his back and gesturing, “Why keep me here? Why not place me in one of your little…oh so collectable little card prisons.” 

“You know very well why. I intend to keep at least one promise…” 

Mesogog stood stiffly his arms behind his back, quieting contemplating the commander’s words. 

“So, Mesogog, why did you attack that mugger?”

“Was I just supposed to let it all happen? Would you have simply stood by and done nothing? You have been seeing to it I learn my emotions, fully understand right and wrong yet…I potentially saved their lives.”

“You were going in for a kill…”

“If I was going in for any form of kill I would have done it fully and not let the rangers intervene.”

“Former rangers, Mesogog. Would you have saved them if you knew it was them?” 

“Yes, I suspect I would have. My aggression is, rather long standing as you have seen. I have need of proper catharsis just as well as the next sentient being.”  
“Was their appearance…”

“A shock to me? No, not entirely. Ethan I gathered has been in the area for a long time, based on the technology you have had me test, Conner was devoted to his sport and I have heard his name thrown about by the cadets. Kira was the only surprise; she has become a bigger name than the pair of them, has she not? Considering I have to hear her banshee screaming from the youngest here. Surely she would have moved away.” 

Cruger did laugh lightly, “No, she definitely did not. Reefside is home to her. She has been here the longest. But now you know they are here, be aware next time, if I can get Birdy to let you back out, avoid confrontation with them.” 

“Why keep collars on them, Cruger. I understand they are…proverbial ones, but, surely you could trust a set of former rangers with their powers?”

“We are not taking chances, Mesogog.” Cruger turned to walk away.

‘When will they be done with me, Cruger? When will Birdy let me out? Anton is getting suspicious…Birdy agreed…”

Cruger stopped, listened, then continued onwards, leaving Mesogog alone. The dinosaur sank down onto his bed, yawning. He lay on his stomach and scratched at his collar. He loved the feeling of being alive too much to risk becoming imprisoned. But he desperately wanted some more freedom, and he was uncertain how could achieve it. 

\-------

 

“You have a visitor,” Cruger announced around a week later. Mesogog picked up his head quickly, he was intrigued. Someone new was coming. The door opened and he stood close to the bars of his cell. The monster did not hide his eagerness. 

Cruger entered, escorting the guest. Mesogog looked down at her as she pushed back her hood.

“You remember me, I trust?” Kira asked, approaching the bars. The monster snorted.

“Like I could forget, yellow ranger. What brings you here? Come to observe the exhibit?” He folded his arms behind his back and paced slowly, looking down. The former ranger shrugged her response.

“I felt a meeting was necessary. I guess, yes, I am curious about this whole situation but I guess I wanted to thank you. God this feels weird…we saw you die.”

“Well…obviously I did not…”

They fell silent.

“Cozy digs they have set up for you,” She said sarcastically. 

“Well, I am on as Cruger calls it, ‘parole’ of sorts. Luxury is not something to waste on a criminal. You do not seem afraid, ranger. I should think seeing your mortal enemy alive and well, breathing and speaking would be…well, quite a shock.” He rumbled, pulling a seat to the bars and sitting down. 

“It was at first, but I have other things to worry about. In the grand scheme of things you are not the major concern in my life anymore.” Kira said, shrugging. 

“I feel, almost flattered,” Mesogog said, placing a hand over his heart. It was Kira’s turn to smirk. 

“Is there anything else I can help you with, yellow ranger?” He asked, leaning back. 

“No, nothing else I can think of…I guess its nice to catch up with an old acquaintance every once and awhile.”

Mesogog inclined his head to her, “Well, have a good day then, yellow ranger.” 

Kira nodded back. She watched as he moved back further into his cell, his back to her.

“You too,” She whispered and walked away. Cruger watched her walk out on the cameras. He ventured out to talk to her.

“So, your curiosity fulfilled, Ms. Ford?” He asked. Kira shrugged. 

“I do not know what I expected, I guess maybe I expected him to be mad? Angry? I expected him maybe to be afraid but I wasn’t,” She shook her head.

“He has calmed down considerably; this was his first incident, since he was brought here. I doubt he is too much of a threat anymore but, there is always a chance,” Cruger sighed. 

“So what does he do here? How did he even end up here?”

“Anton will have to explain. I had him keep this quiet but the cat is out of the bag…”

“Why would you force Anton to keep something this important quiet? That is Mesogog in there. Collar or not, he’s a force to be reckoned with and I think me and my friends are the most qualified to deal with him.”

“You were the most qualified, not anymore, Kira. That role has been passed to us now, have you forgotten you are no longer rangers?” 

Kira stopped short. Cruger turned to her. She began shaking her head.

“Every day of my life, Commander. But, you know, just because I am not one anymore, doesn’t invalidate what I saw or experienced. You…weren’t….there!” She raised her lips in a snarl and gritted her teeth. She stormed past the commander and out of the facility.


	2. Voices of Reason

“So, how did it all go?” Trent asked over the webcam, his fingers steepled as he leaned his face against them, looking concerned. Kira sighed and sunk slowly downwards in her seat.

“Awe, that bad huh?” He chuckled.

“No that’s the thing, it didn’t go bad at all! Has your dad…”

“Brought this up with me? No, not at all. He and I haven’t talked since you guys all broke the news to me. I think he is a little afraid of the unkind words I want to say,” said leaning back in his own chair, “So, how did he look? Gross as ever?”

Kira slowly nodded, “Oh yes, that has not changed. Is he different? Oh yeah, can’t put my finger on it but, he’s definitely changed.” 

“Well they do say absence makes the heart grow fonder!” Trent laughed. Kira slowly glared at him but laughed along with him as well. 

“Yeah, right, asshole!” 

“Whatever you do next, keep your wits about you, Kira,” He added, softly, his face resting into its usual soft smile. 

“I will Trent, I am not about to easily forget everything that happened in the past. But weirder things have happened and we live some very strange lives…”

“Tell me about it, you know that new group of rangers that just sprung up? Definitely based out of a pizza place, a pizza place, Kira. Dr. O definitely needs to step up his game in hidden lairs. Honestly I don’t know how we weren’t found out sooner seeing as back when Elsa was evil principal she literally had his address on file. Shocked she didn’t show up out of the blue or disappear and go search when he was not around.” 

“Oh dang, can I tell Dr. O you said that or do you because I really, really need to make fun of him for something. I haven’t been able to do that in awhile.”

“Mock him for the fact he renovated it and still uses it. Tell him its from me with love, we can both do it. Alright, Kira, I gotta get back to work and I know you have stuff to do to. Again, be careful. Tell me everything next time around, we’ll get to the bottom of this. Who knows, maybe he really can be trusted this time around.” 

“Maybe, see you Trent, give everyone on the east coast our love and tell them we have no snow.”

“Ha ha ha,” Trent replied, rolling his eyes and signing off. Kira laughed. Her voice of reason lived so far away now but it was good to hear him and what he had to say. It made her feel a bit better moving forward.  
\--------------

She was back a week later, books in hand. 

Mesogog looked confused, “Yellow ranger…I…what is this?”

“You looked bored as fuck,” She said, sliding them through the cell’s access hatch. 

“That I may be, but what…”

“Do you want to borrow them or not?”

“Yes, thank you, Yellow ranger,” the creature pulled the books onto his lap, “Why?”

Kira shrugged, “This place looks boring, miserable even for something like you.”

“Such kindness, when do you need these returned?” 

“I will be back in a few weeks, switch them out, see you around,” Kira turned and left, leaving the monster to pick over the books. They were science textbooks, college level, still they seemed banal to him but he was not about to turn his nose up at such a gift. Mesogog opened the first one, the biology of insects and sighed his relief. To read something not of the S.P.D. library was a comfort. Those were books for cadets, not scientists. 

Anton arrived and stood in front of the cell door confused.

“They allowed books…where did you even…?”

Mesogog slowly acknowledged Anton. He blinked at him slowly before looking back down at his book.

“Mesogog…”

“The yellow ranger was kind enough to grant me the privilege of borrowing from her. By the way Anton, did you tell them all officially about me?”

“No…”

“Shame, especially since they know I am around,” Mesogog snapped the book shut and hauled himself to his feet, “The yellow ranger will have told them by now I am certain.” 

“We can discuss the specifics later but come now, its time for your one day out in the sun…”

“Oh…how exciting…” Mesogog hissed, exiting his cell, “perhaps it is also time for Cruger to keep a promise…”

Anton had his back to the monster as he rolled his eyes. 

“I am honestly trying, Mesogog. I remember how hard it was to get them to allow Doctor Kirby in to see you…at this point…I will tell you outside,” Anton sighed. Mesogog nodded. If there was one thing the brothers did not trust it was the S.P.D. 

Anton did try and be mostly discrete when bringing the monster out, then again there were few who would ever question Anton Mercer. The monster and man sat in the car. Anton gripped the wheel tightly as they drove away.

“S.P.D. is not going to let you out, are they? “

Mesogog made a noncommittal growl. The monster’s uncertainty painted a dark cloud in Anton’s mind. 

“That settles that,” Anton huffed. The monster did not seem to be able to give him a straight answer on the situation, nothing that occurred at S.P.D. seemed to be able to get out. That made Anton more uncomfortable. 

“Will you talk to the rangers, Anton?” Mesogog asked, quietly. 

“I…”  
“Anton, I am not usually one to give good advice. But I feel something is coming, and you may want him on your side, ensure Doctor Oliver trusts you,” He added, glaring at his brother. 

“Yes, I will talk to them…I doubt Cruger will let you out to assist me.”

“They grumble every time I go with you. A request like this…would end in a shouting match,” Mesogog snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Very well, I’ll discuss it with them. In the mean time, you stay out of trouble and be nice to Kira.”

The monster began laughing, “As nice as one like me can!”

\------

Anton sucked in a breath as he walked up Tommy’s front steps. Tommy swung open the door before Anton could even make his presence known. He stepped aside to let Anton in before slamming the door shut. 

“So you mean you’re telling me, you have had Mesogog held for years…and never thought to tell me?!” Doctor Oliver snapped, glaring at Anton. 

“I didn’t want to just let him out…Tommy, he didn’t want to die. I figured he would change and…then I would tell you all,” Anton, his hands up defensively.   
Tommy glared at Anton from the doorway. Kat was watching from the other room. 

“Tommy, honestly, he was getting better…”

“How can you tell? Mesogog is a megalomaniac! I shouldn’t even be saying that in the present tense!” The former ranger approached slowly now.

“Tommy, please understand he was getting better. He is a terrible, terrible actor if he was pretending to act…”

“What evidence do you even have?!”

“He lived in my lab, Tommy, we had a cell for him there. He worked every day when he could. He saw a psychologist for god’s sake! Just ask him! His name is Doctor Kirby, go ask him! You want the tapes? When I wasn’t around, want the testimony of the lab staff, what else? Mesogog is no longer a threat, Tommy. “

“Actually…yes…I want all the information…anything you can give me. Anton, look I know you always want to mean well…but I have a bad feeling in my stomach. S.P.D. took him Anton; they must have seen something you missed. I hate to say you cannot rely on the supposed good in people…”

“I can have it all arranged, Tommy. All of it. Look he cannot lie to me, it is a physical impossibility,” Anton tapped his head, as Tommy snorted derisively, “You probably already talked to Kira…but you might want her opinion as well.” 

Tommy looked at him curiously.

“Why Kira?”

Anton finally sat down, “She is a visitor of his. Didn’t you know? Brought him books apparently.”

The businessman could see the moment Tommy’s blood went cold. The teacher sat down and breathed deep. Kira was the last person he expected to approach Mesogog, not just due them being enemies…but her kidnapping when she was a fledging ranger. 

“I…I will definitely talk to her, Anton…” he whispered. 

\------

“Yellow ranger, welcome back,” Mesogog was almost purring, seeing the yellow ranger again, “Have you come to claim you property?”

“Only if you are done with it. I have some other stuff,” Kira handed out a thick stack of papers. Mesogog peered through the bars.

“Are those papers, on butterflies, ranger?”

“Actually, yes they are. I have the bound versions of them back at my house…”

She almost laughed, the monster’s face pressed against the bars. 

“Curiouser and curiouser, yellow ranger. What else haven’t you told me?”

“Need to know basis.”

“Why do you come here? Why come back?” Mesogog placed the original material back in the tube. Kira shrugged. 

“You’re one of us, in a weird way,” Kira took the book back and placed the papers in. Mesogog’s calm appearance tensed as the door opened behind them. Birdie strode through the doorway, Cruger just behind him.

“Ms. Ford, Cruger told me you were here. Thought you would be done by now,” The High Commander commented. Mesogog was more visibly distressed at the alien’s appearance. Kira watched the monster pace, slowly, staring him down. Birdie walked over the bars, standing perfectly straight. 

“We’ll be back shortly,” the alien turned and left. Mesogog looked over at Kira. 

“I will see you another time I hope, yellow ranger. Best you leave. But next time, would you like to stay and discuss these for a bit?” he gestured at what she had given him. Kira nodded.

“Yeah I think that can be arranged, anything else?”

“Yes, anything recent on cloning…I honestly just want to see where others are,” the monster hummed.

“I will see what I have…alright. I doubt I have anything like that. See you at some point I guess,” Kira nodded and left. The commanders moved in after she left. There were voices raised behind the door. She wanted to stay and listen but the cadets in the hall walked her away. 

Her phone buzzed repeatedly. Looking down she saw it was Dr. Oliver. Humming to herself she opened it and spoke as she walked.

“Hey there Dr. O!” She said jauntily, “What’s up?”

“Kira, we need to talk,” he said, serious. Kira paused. She knew the tone of voice. It was one of a disappointed father.

“About what?” 

“I think you know what this is about, its about Mesogog. So, please if you can come by. I want to talk to you.”

She was frozen for the moment, but sighed, “Yeah. I can come by, is today good? It is? Alright.”

She shoved the phone back into her pocket and moved much quicker to leave. 

They met in the lab, sitting across from each other. Kira had looked up to Dr. Oliver much like a second father during her ranger tenure. No one was as encouraging as he had been, her most stalwart defender and confidant. He was clearly distressed, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. 

“Anton told me, you’ve been visiting Mesogog. Why?” He cut quickly to the chase.

“I was curious, Dr. O. I went in to see him once, and I thanked him. Then Cruger gave me a bit of a hard time about it, saying we wouldn’t really know what to do with him. So I went back a few times, gave him some stuff to read. He looked miserable.” She responded.

“He’s a prisoner, Kira. He’s supposed to be miserable.” He sighed, pressing his face into his hands. 

“You think I don’t know that bit? He’s one of us, Dr. O. He’s a concrete part of our past and he’s alive. Ignoring him…well we can…but he’s alive and well its something we won’t forget. Isn’t it better to face it and just see what’s going on? I dunno, its also like some sort of closure to me…”

“I think you’re honestly doing this to annoy Cruger. You cannot trust Mesogog. You know this. You of all people know this…”

“Yes, I do, and I am not putting my faith in him or anything. I am only giving him books. Its more a thank you if anything. Look, Dr. O. he saved us. He did not know it was us and he went ahead and saved us. That has to account for something.”

“Perhaps it does. But nothing good can come from this in the long run…or who knows…Anton has some stuff about it. Stuff we didn’t know and he’s going to share it. Anton is a great guy and for the most part I trust him. He’s blinded by desire to advance all his technologies…”

“Are you more worried about him or me, Dr. O.? Or are you trying to warn me more about Anton?” 

Dr. Oliver sat up a bit and scratched at his neck. He looked confused for the moment.

“Just, look, stay out of it. I mean I cannot make you stop what you are doing. I can’t. No one can. Just, take into consideration what I say. Regardless of what happens, be careful.” He leaned forward and placed a hand on Kira’s knee. 

“Yeah, I know. I know.” She sighed.

“Anything else to add?” He asked.

“YEAH. Trent said, you need to step up your game because those Jungle Rangers are based out of a pizza place and is a much better hide out than this…”

“Alright you know what. I don’t care what happens now. Marry the monster for all I care, you children are ungrateful for all the work I have put into making this hide out a safe environment for you…”  
Kira was already half way up the stairs laughing. Dr. Oliver remained serious. She stopped.

“We will talk about this again, okay?” he reminded her. Kira nodded. 

“I understand. Maybe I’ll have better information for you next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter possibly went through some of the most changes out of all of them, as always, enjoy and give feedback!


	3. Mercy for the Merciless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can the group come to a decision on Mesogog's fate? Kira learns how the monster came to to survive...

The time had come almost too soon. 

It was rare all of them could ever get the chance to so much as breathe in each other’s presence due to their schedules. Regardless, it was urgent. There was a discomfort deep in Kira’s gut. She knew the again had come and she wasn’t sure how it was going to happen. From the text she knew it was going to be a group meeting…and she had gotten it while visiting the monster once more. Mesogog appraised her oddly as she left quickly. He did not ask any questions after her quick exit. 

Kira avoided Doctor Oliver’s gaze, even though they had already talked. All of them were assembled now. Conner and Ethan sat on the couch twiddling their thumbs looking between the two of them. The boys were not entirely certain what this meeting was about. They had already talked about Mesogog’s appearance, the boys were very surprised, even Kira was to an extent when Anton walked in, a massive box of files was in his possession.

“So,” Tommy began, “You two,” he said gesturing to Ethan and Conner, “Are probably wondering what this is about. Well its more about the situation we all, for the most part have been trying to ignore. Mesogog is back, we all know that at this point and he is being held by S.P.D. Personally, I would like to let S.P.D. retain custody of him and we forget again he is even around. But I cannot just tell you guys to forget, we’re no longer rangers. Anton seems…insistent we get him out. Apparently he had kept Mesogog stashed in his lab as a worker, claimed he had excellent behavior, claims Mesogog can’t lie to him.”

Anton stood and cut Tommy off. 

“It is more than just a claim. Believe me, you would have all known about Mesogog sooner if SPD had not stepped in. Here in this file is everything you will need to know of two years of him under my surveillance. Doctor Kirby was reluctant to hand over some files if only for patient confidentiality but I was able to give him to give me them. SPD knew about him from day one after I told them. They let me have him for two whole years before laying claim to him. I do not know what for but I know it is not good. Some how Mesogog has been kept from telling me, though he wants to.”  
Anton placed the large clear file boxes in front of them. 

“I figure we should all take a chance to go through the evidence, decide for ourselves what we want to do,” Tommy said, tapping the boxes, “Kira, you have seen Mesogog a few times since the incident…can you give us any insight into all of this?”

The boys looked at her, confused. Kira fidgeted somewhat.

“I don’t know much. I went because I was curious. I went back because honestly he looked so damn bored. It was kind of pathetic really. I want a chance to read everything too, I do prefer him behind bars,” she remarked, not looking him in the eyes. The boys were looking fully at her now too. Ethan looked away and pulled the file to himself. He sighed. 

“I can’t blame her Doctor O., he looked pretty out of sorts for a freak you know? He did save our lives, but I mean I feel safer knowing he is under control,” the former blue ranger looked around. 

“Alright, let’s read up then, we’ll discuss it later,” Doctor Oliver said nodding.

Anton and Tommy walked off to talk to each other. 

“Anton, custody is the best place for him. How can you not see that?” Tommy said, standing on the back porch. 

“Because it isn’t. He is stressed, bored even…that is dangerous for a mind like his. He needs to be kept busy. Doctor Kirby said so. Look, Tommy…” 

Tommy looked at Anton, and shook his head. He glanced in at his former rangers, looking through the folders. It was obvious they were discussing something. His heart hurt. They had gone through things very few would ever know. He had no idea what they would choose. Kira was moving to leave. Anton left Tommy and moved swiftly to catch up with her.

Kira jammed her hands into the pockets of her jeans. She just wanted her life to return to normal. There was a fear deep down of having to return to her ranger days. The disruption it had caused, the tension in her already tense house hold had been made worse. Now? With the pressure of performing…

She stopped and inhaled. She had befriended a monster so it seemed. It really was a nice day, she did not want everything to ruin it further.

“Kira, can I speak with you?” 

Kira whirled around to face Anton. Kira was close friends with Elsa and Trent but something about the business man eluded her. She was friendly towards him but still. 

“About what?”

“About my brother. I want to know your opinion on him. You are the only one who has willingly gone to see him. I think he may trust you.” Anton said, approaching. His step was slow, much like Mesogog’s was, but no one where near as carefully measured. 

“Brother? You call him your brother? I talk to this guy three times and suddenly I’m the expert after you?!” She allowed herself the brief snap. 

“Kira, please…” Anton sighed. 

“Fine!”

“Back at my home, if we could,” he added. 

“Why? Afraid Dr. O is going to blab to SPD?”

“Among other things, now, please.” 

It was the tone of a man who was not used to hearing the word no. The boys were watching through the window. She glared over at them before dropping into her car. She drove to his home, pulling up beside the large house. She slammed her door shut, marching up the front steps. Anton was already some steps ahead of her, his long strides carrying him. Kira followed him to his office. 

“Alright, let’s get this over with,” Kira said, standing in front of his desk as he sat behind it, “What do you need to tell me?”

“First, I will give you your own copy of all those files. Secondly, I know you are not necessarily friendly with the SPD people with the way they have treated you. Thirdly, I need to tell someone how I know he isn’t lying,” Anton said, sitting up straight and smoothing his tie, “I do not want SPD taking advantage of him further.”

“Alright, fine, tell me,” Kira said, slapping her hand on the desk.

“The connection was not completely severed. When Mesogog and I are in close proximity…we can read the other’s emotions. Kira, whenever I see him in his holding cell it is literally fear and frustration. Your visit, at least the aftermath of it, it’s the calmest he’s been in a long time,” He said, not meeting her glare directly.

“Why haven’t you told SPD this?”

“Somewhat selfish I don’t want to be locked up either, but its one of the few freedoms he has to communicate with me. You think that collar is only to keep him from attacking people? No…ask him some time about his projects, watch his reactions, watch the collar. He is afraid of something, Kira. If he is afraid, we should be too.” 

“What if I tell the others about this?”

“That is your prerogative, but I need you to trust me on this…”

“Is that the only reason you want him out? Why is he suddenly so important?”

“SPD is willingly misleading me. Cruger made a promise, Kira. He was to be returned to the lab when he was no longer deemed a threat and assist in his rehabilitation. They keep going back on it. Mesogog was supposed to be returned by now. If they keep doing that, Mesogog will break once more and the villain will be back. His fear for what he is working on and his sheer boredom from being caged is a dangerous combination. Look, I will give the copies. I had a few made of all materials. Color me paranoid but…here I am…”

Kira’s lip was raised somewhat into a snarl. She had to remind herself, she did willingly interact with Mesogog in gratitude. Maybe there was some truth to Anton’s statements. But she remembered Dr. Oliver’s warnings. To her she felt they more applied to Anton. It was Anton’s idea to get Mesogog out. Mesogog may have complained to her, but he was not begging her help. The monster knew his line and was staying behind it. Before today, Kira and Anton operated in their way with him and their own circles. But now, it felt no matter what she chose, a very uncomfortable alliance had been formed. She made her choice. 

“I am going to need more proof, Anton, than just a hunch that S.P.D. is up to something,” She added. There was a cough and they turned to acknowledge Elsa who looked between them. The woman seemed both tired and amused. 

“You going to kick his ass, Kira?” She asked.

“Potentially,” The former yellow ranger growled.   
\-------

Some years prior:

\--------  
Anton looked out over the cleanup area of the battle. The zords, what were left of them, he had quickly arranged with the city to claim. He could rebuild them, he thought, for a better purpose. He wandered around the hard hatted men joking with some as he walked through them.

He was looking, for something. He did not know what. There were security cameras installed at the site and something had appeared. Anton had called security but they saw nothing. Now he was here to see for himself if that silhouette was real. Anton crouched at the entrance to a hole down underneath the streets. The foreman was coming over, curious, asking his employer what he was looking for…or if he was concerned with their progress. Anton laughed it off and tugged the man aside, feigning interest in the more menial parts of the work before he left, resolving to come back at night. 

“And where do you think you are going?” Elsa asked him as he walked down the stairs. The woman was waiting at the bottom regarding him sharply. Anton muttered softly to himself and looked away.

“Anton, where are you going?” She asked again. Elsa had watched him prepare…for something earlier that day…and she was not going to be left out of it.

“Clean up site…Elsa, there is something there. Something I don’t think I want the workers finding,” he said gently. 

“And what is that something?” She snorted.

Anton reached into a holster on his belt and pulled out a gun.

“Something that shouldn’t still be alive.”

Elsa had insisted on coming along. It made Anton feel both safer and more tense. He knew Elsa was more than capable of handling herself but he felt so protective of her. They had the car parked some distance away and walked to the site, Anton forcing the lock and pushing it wide open. 

“So, what did you see?” Elsa asked him as they looked through the site with their flashlights sweeping over the rubble. 

“Humanoid shadow, my height or bigger, head profile too oblong to be human…”

“Is it possible it was just a bar or something behind an explorer?”

“Potentially…but I am not taking a single damn chance,” Anton said, coming to the edge of the hole. A piece of concrete sloped gently down into the pipes below. Carefully, he and Elsa slid down it, feet crunching on rock chunks. The area below the sidewalk was a series of access and maintenance tunnels, easily large enough for them to walk through. Anton clutched a technical map of the underground in his hands, he had not wanted to be poorly prepared. 

There were no signs of anything living in the tunnels, except for some rats. Anton sighed his relief, training the beam of his flashlight on one as it ran by him and Elsa. Its chattering he heard far behind them slowly fading until they heard the animal screaming.

Anton pushed Elsa behind him and drew his gun, moving back the way they came. They moved as quietly as possible listening to the noise before it was cut off suddenly with a crunch. They turned their flashlights off as soon as the moonlight was visible. 

Anton’s heart stopped for a moment as he saw the creature in the glare of the full moon.

Mesogog stood half crouched, the silver light reflecting off his yellowish hide. He raised his head somewhat, blood visible on his jaws, the rat torn in half and greedily clutched in his claws. He was focused on his meal, not even seeing the two humans close to him.

As he wiped his jaws against the back of his arm, the monster began hacking. His breathing was shallow and sickly. He raised his head and saw Anton running out towards him. Before he could react, the man struck him. Mesogog collapsed, an arm raised defensively over himself. He did not attempt to rise or fight back. Anton circled him, gun drawn. Mesogog regarded Anton silently. It was the first time Anton ever looked the monster face to face properly other than just a half remembered reflection or a fleeting glance during his own imprisonment. He hated the monster before him, but he found he could not pull the trigger. He felt sick to his gut as a wash of yellow fear flooded him…he did not know from where.

Mesogog rose part way and moved backwards, almost crawling. He remained silent, his hollow breathing still echoing around them.

“Let me live,” he finally said. 

Anton laughed, “No, you took…almost my whole life…”

“Anton, please let me go. I will not last long anyways. Let me die a free creature,” Mesogog responded, his eyes drooped tiredly. Anton’s hand faltered for a moment…

“Oh for God’s sakes!” Elsa shouted, storming over and grabbing the gun from Anton. She got on the monster’s level and shoved the gun against his forehead. Mesogog groaned in pain. 

“Letting you go that way is too good for you. We all know you’ll just heal up, come back, and do this shit all over again!” Elsa screamed. Mesogog did not defend himself. His body shuddered with the effort of holding himself up. 

“Please…Elsa…let me live…I swear…I am in no position to lie…”

“You almost took everything from Anton but you sure as fuck took everything from me! People thought I was dead! The world had moved on without me, everyone had! I came back not a warm welcome but to confusion and uncertainty! Tell me…how do you deal with that? Right…you wouldn’t know you test tube freak!” 

“Please,” he begged again, this time much softer, “I don’t want to die! I know I will not last much longer, I do not want to die but just let me have what time I have left…please…” His limbs gave out and he collapsed against the ground, eyes shut. Anton slowly pushed Elsa’s arm down, aiming the gun at the ground. She fought it briefly but slowly relented.

“Anton…what are we going to do?” She whispered. Anton turned his flashlight back on and circled Mesogog. The creature was no longer in his Mesomonster form. His current state looked as though he had barely eaten in months, his body burning energy rapidly to try and heal the massive infected cuts over his frame. 

“We take him…he is our prisoner now. We have some enclosures in the lab large enough to hold him for a time…if he can’t learn to live with us then…I will let you pull that trigger,” Anton said, looking up at his determined love. The gun had slowly come up to bear again. But she agreed, helping Anton haul the monster out of the pit. 

\------------  
Present Day:

\------------

“I am shocked you didn’t shoot him outright,” Kira remarked, leaning back in her chair. Anton had left uncomfortably sometime ago, Elsa sat across from Kira now, the woman had her legs fully up and resting on the desk. 

“I am too, but he behaved. So he recovered, and continued to miraculously, behave,” Elsa replied, “Even though we kept in the god damn monkey cage until we built a proper cell for him…he was grateful?” The woman shook her head, confused. “It wasn’t like he was suddenly this friendly happy creature oh far from it but he became rapidly tolerant of others really quickly. Especially when we brought him in to work with the lab techs… I dare say that’s the closest he has to friends.” Kira bit back a laugh.

Elsa smirked.

“So, do you think he is changing? Honestly Elsa tell me. I don’t want to be brought in on some hare brained scheme here.”

Elsa shrugged, “My personal feelings not withstanding, he might be. Even he could only hold an act for a short while…do I trust him, no, but all signs point to no act.”

“I want to watch him,” Kira began, “Don’t let him know I am there but I want to watch him in the lab. I’ll talk to Anton about it.”

“Well, seeing as you’re in on the bullshit too, I’d say that’s a reasonable request of him. After all, this is his fault.”


	4. Watching and Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the monster is far more normal than appeared...

“My dad…did what?” Trent asked, looking at her confused.

“I’ve been somewhat pushed into this whole get Mesogog out deal. He’s got a time set up for me to come by, see when Mesogog is allowed out, where I can watch it all. He still has talked to you much about this…has he?”

“He has, after he talked to you, Kira this is a mess,” he threw his hands up in exasperation.

“Well, you’re talking to one of the members of the bullshit brigade now. Look even Elsa seems a bit more concerned about Anton then Mesogog in this.”

“That’s because dad just goes ahead and does stuff. I’m sorry Kira that you’re getting messed up in his business.”

“All of us are, Trent. We were all rangers because of his business. “

They both went quiet. 

“Yeah, I can’t defend him in that regard,” Trent sighed. Kira shrugged. 

“Hey, I’m involved this time. This time, it can only have a good outcome, right. I am good at making those happen.” 

“I’ll drink to that,” Trent replied, smiling.   
\---

Kira began her own observations the next time she saw the monster. He was leaning against his cell bars, yawning dramatically. Mesogog acknowledged her with a chirp like noise. Kira made a face of surprise and sat down, her back against the wall and turned to look at him. 

“What made you so tired, long day?” She laughed.

“As a matter of fact, yes. After working, I had an appointment with Doctor Kirby. So it was somewhat draining…were you able to bring anything?”

“Nothing that suits your request, I know you asked like two weeks ago, that’s going to be in a journal I don’t subscribe to it seems.”

“Ah, shame, your attempt was welcomed Ms. Ford.”

They fell into silence a moment more. Mesogog was yawning again. Kira sat down against the wall and looked over at the bars. Mesogog looked at her before taking a place on the other side of the bars from her.

“I know I said I wanted to discuss the papers you gave me last time,” He began, haltingly.

“Do you still? Too tired? How you feeling?” Kira asked.

“Oh I still do, just, your preferred subject matter, it is very small is it not? I do not want to make requests if I do not even know what your library contains.” 

Kira chuckled, “Yeah its mostly insects, butterflies specifically, biology but not genetics and well, dinosaurs.”

“Butterflies, yes, Eric Anderson I see. Anton funded many of that man’s trips to South America. I never quite understood why, I do not think they have even met. But it seems Doctor Anderson always brought back something Anton liked,” Mesogog made a breathy laugh, “First man to discover a new poisonous species of butterfly in sometime…”

“Wait…wait…Anton funds him?” Kira asked, staring hard, but not cruelly at Mesogog. The creature gave a slow nod. Silence reigned in the room for a moment. 

“He funds my DAD?!” She finally exclaimed. Mesogog placed a clawed hand over his heart. 

“Your father…the celebrated entomologist? Ms. Ford, your father…” The creature shook his head as if to clear it, “Curiouser and curiouser indeed. I have said that once, I will say it again. You lead an exceptionally fascinating life for a human. You did not follow in his steps?”

“Hey I almost did! But I am a musician first and foremost…” 

Mesogog looked at her with a sense of admiration. He had forgotten how capable humans truly could be. The sudden spark in his brain did flicker for a moment he opened his mouth to speak but clamped it shut. Finally he spoke, “Ms. Ford, is there any chance when he returns or is in the area…I could meet him?”

“Oh I will see what I can do…fan boy,” she snorted, and laughed. Mesogog looked at her, embarrassed for a moment. Again silence fell. Kira looked at Mesogog’s collar and remembered what Anton had mentioned about it. Keeping her eyes on it she spoke. 

“What the hell do you even do in the labs here?” Kira asked point blank. He lifted his head to look at her. One light flashed on on the collar.

“Same stuff I do with Anton, only with S.P.D.s labs.”

“Anton was all about telling me what goes on at his…” Kira watched another light flash on. There seemed to be an extensive row of them, small. She had not noticed them before…or she had, the night of the attack, the thin line of lights, green to a pale yellow. 

Mesogog motioned for her to stop. He looked at her, his head cocked to one side. 

“I wish…I wish I could discuss that. Before now, I must remain quiet on it. Surely, you can respect that?” He said, sighing. 

“I can, sorry, just curious is all.”

“That is fair, humans do have a tendency to…well…be nosy. And you being the daughter of a scientist…WELL…I expect you to be doubly so.” 

The corner of Kira’s mouth twisted slightly into a smile. She looked over at the monster, an odd purring noise seemed to come from his throat. Once he realized she noticed it slowed to a stop.

“I would like to speak on the papers, but I fear…I am very tired,” he said. Kira nodded.

“Alright, see you soon I guess. I will bring fresh gifts as always.” She rose. Mesogog caught the glint of the morpher brace on her wrist. 

“I hope everything is well, unlike last time you had to leave. A final question, Ms. Ford…do you still wear…”

Kira looked down at her wrist, “Yeah…yeah I still do. Somethings I can’t let go of, you know?” 

Mesogog did not notice if she saw him nod as she walked out of the room. 

\---------

Kira stood on the other side of the glass beside the business man, looking over the lab. He was stony silent when she came in; she had been waiting in another room for a short while now, arriving long before Anton did with the monster. Most of her hostility from the other day had faded, or so it seemed. 

“He told me you came to visit again…and your father…” Anton began to laugh but Kira cut him off with a wave of her hand.

“I paid attention to the collar. Those lights on the side…the shock collar, its set to not just his actions, isn’t it? If he says something wrong, I saw them begin to light up. He said to us it would be shocking for him if he attacked but I did not actually think…” Kira shook her head.

“That’s exactly what it is. I have seen it at low level warning before. Fowler’s idea…not Cruger’s.”

Kira made her groan of irritation, leaning on the sill and looking over the lab. It was a bright clean space, very spotless, everyone had their place so it seemed. Mesogog entered at the area, his lab coat black compared to everyone else’s white. People around him seemed to regard him favorably when he acknowledged them. 

“Now he definitely does not know I am here,” Kira asked. Anton nodded.

“Can’t he like…read your mind and figure out…”

“At this distance I am on the periphery of the connection, fifteen feet or so. Close enough he knows I am here and can get a sense of what I am feeling but nothing in depth. Besides he cannot actually read my mind in the first place, its only feelings,” Anton responded. 

The monster was sitting at his station, one of the younger lab techs sitting nearby watching. Mesogog gestured to the lab tech the man scrambling off to find what the monster was looking for. The tech handed him something and he turned back to his microscope, a gentle audible chirping coming from the creature. She could not quite hear what they were saying.

“I think he found what he was looking for, Kira. He is working on…well, we are working on…the replication of some basic experiments involving bacteria and their gene sharing. I want to see later how we can replicate it in larger organisms…” Anton began explaining. Kira cocked an eyebrow. 

“I can explain it better if you would…”

“No, Anton, but won’t he fool around with it, steal samples or…”

“The lab inventory is impeccable, not a thing out of place. SPD searches him religiously and went through his cell here, found nothing out of the ordinary.”

Kira shook her head, resting the palms of her hands on the viewing windowsill. 

“He is so, boringly, normal…”

The creature didn’t even react when the lab techs were throwing q-tips at each other.

“They…they definitely don’t know we’re watching right?” Kira whispered. Anton smiled and shook his head. Mesogog did eventually acknowledge them with a sharp bark, hacking as one of the q-tips found his open mouth. The lab techs froze and then scattered as he rose. 

Kira laughed but stopped as the monster whipped around looking for the source of the sound, zeroing in on where Anton stood. Even the lab techs came out of hiding as he fell into silence. Slowly he settled back down, adjusting the dark lab coat around himself better, and tossed the spat out q-tip at them. 

As the day went by she came by a few more times to observe. Still, the monster behaved as she figured. 

“Satisfied?” Anton asked her later on, sitting in his office, “He isn’t the threat they think he is. You can attest to that.”

Kira nodded, “Though I am still going to go through everything. All you will give me. But I am going to gather my own proof about his behavior.”

He sighed but he agreed. Kira would take nothing at face value, not in this situation. How could he blame her?

There was a knock at the office door and Anton got up from his seat to answer it. A man walked in, concerned eyes flicking back and forth quickly behind his glasses.

“Ah, Doctor Kirby! Welcome…”

“Anton, do you not seem to understand anything I have told you about patient confidentiality?” He huffed, looking at the business man. Kira decided almost immediately she liked this person. 

“I know, I know but look, she wants to help him and…” Anton began and gestured to Kira. Doctor Kirby appraised her carefully. 

“You are?” He asked, looking somewhat suspicious.

“Kira Ford,” she extended her hand. His soft hand almost engulfed hers. 

“Dr. Kirby, its an odd case…strangest I ever had but…if anyone ever needed my help…well.” The doctor shrugged, “Ah well, I am here to give you something I believe…”

\---------  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
“I do not see why you chose now to confront me more fully about this, Fowler.”

Cruger tapped his fingers on his console in front of his chair. He was glad Fowler was not on screen and could not see the irritated expressions he was making. 

“The full risk of compromise was not yet made clear, seeing as all the former Reefside Rangers now know about Mesogog’s survival the risk has jumped exponentially. Did you not take this into consideration when you let him wander, even under surveillance, they may meet? Worse, you began to allow Ms. Ford to visit him! She is exceptionally high profile! All it takes is one questing photographer to draw attention to her visits here!”

Cruger could almost hear the feathers rustling on the other side.

“Commander Fowler, she and the others are all former rangers. They are the soul of discretion despite their public lives. They never had the luxury of being funded and defended by us. Besides, what would they tell the world? They would not. Fowler, I honestly think you are making this into a larger issue than it is.” 

“Am I really though, Cruger?”

Cruger finally let out a snort, “You agreed to letting him out, do not put that solely on me. That whole week up until the attack he was compliant and comfortable. It was the least amount of arguments we had ever had with him. That attack was defending the rangers. He did not even know who they were but he rescued them. He had reverted when we locked him up but he has been getting better with Ms. Ford visiting. He is restless to be sure, but not as bad as he was prior. Stopping her visits and cutting him off might be the push that sends him back, Commander. With all due respect, I think you need to think this through further.” 

Fowler went quiet. 

“I will, Cruger, but remember, my word will be final on this. It maybe best that Ms. Ford step back if only for a short while,” The bird quipped. Cruger nodded and agreed. He figured it best to tell the monster before Kira.


	5. Calculations

Kira arrived as usual. The security at this point were used to her, no longer shocked and awed by the singer entering the side lobby, so much so they almost forgot to give her a visitor pass. She laughed and entered the holding block area, making her way through the maze to his cell. The alerted creature was awake and at the bars ready to greet her. 

“Welcome back…you were nearby the other day, and you did not come and say hello,” he hummed. She looked at him, very confused.

“Oh yeah, when was that?” 

“Why at the lab of course. That was your laughter was it not? And well,” the monster tapped his snout, “Each human is unique in their own regard. It was faint but…”

“What!” Kira exclaimed, “That is just bizarre! No one has that sensitive a nose.” She dropped the journals into the slot.

“No normal human,” he said, pleased with himself,” So…was it you?”

“HEY! I am the one to ask the questions here…but fine…FINE…I was curious, wanted to see you, how you were outside the cell. So that’s what you do there?” She pushed away from his question. 

“I am fairly uninteresting outside as well, no?” He laughed.

“Anton said you were working on a gene transfer project,” She took her spot at the wall. 

“Yes, yes we are. Hopefully we’ll be able to get a new form of gene therapy from it. Anton is obviously more excited than I,” he huffed.

“Yeah right I heard you chirping like a little parakeet. Only Anton cares. Yeah right! Oh you were excited! Come on just tell me about the whole thing, come on!” Kira grinned, flipping her head to the side to stare at him. Mesogog groaned, a note of embarrassment before launching into the project. It was very clear Anton was not the only one excited about it. 

“Look that is honestly so important, I still don’t get what they need you for here. I honestly think your efforts would be better with Anton’s project,” Kira probed again.

“I agree to an extent and here? I just do whatever Birdy tells me to do…”

“Wow so nothing specific?” None of the lights flashed for a moment until Mesogog seemed to be thinking.

Kira watched the monster open his mouth, then squirm slightly, the lights creeped up. He shook his head and growled. Finally through clenched teeth, “Yes, whatever they need an extra researcher on, they pull me in.” 

“Uck, you can barely focus on anything I bet?”

The monster nodded, relaxing again, “And everything must be applied. No science for the sake of it here we must have serious projects. I guess, when your funding is more tightly controlled that is how things are.”

“Spoiled,” Kira said. Mesogog growled and snapped at the bars. She smirked, “You don’t scare me anymore, big guy.”

“Yes, and no. You still seem nervous at times…” his eyes flicked to her wrist, “I apologize if my question as you left last time made you feel uncomfortable. I was surprised to see you still wore it, seeing as the gem’s energy has been spent. 

Kira subconsciously ran her hand over the morpher brace. Her fingers brushed the depowered dino gem. Her stare became harsh. Mesogog backed off a step. 

“I felt a little strange, not going to lie.”

Mesogog came forward again, looking her over, “Permission to ask you another question about it?”

Kira thought about it for a minute, twisting a loose hair with her fingers, “Yeah, I can deal with one, go ahead.” 

“Do you not feel, empty without its powers?”

“I make do. Why, what is it to you?”

Mesogog stood placing his arms behind his back and began to pace, his step measured but this time silent without his boots. 

“Because, I lost most of my powers as well the day you defeated me. It’s an unending hollow coldness. Even when I was recovered in Anton’s care, my powers never came back. For lack of a better term, I feel vulnerable. Not even my good doctor can tell me how to surmount this.”

“You’re a six foot tall scale pillar who I watched throw Doctor O across the room once…you aren’t exactly vulnerable,” Kira stood so she’d be slightly closer Mesogog’s height.   
“And yet…” he chuckled. 

“Alright fair. I guess when it is the only thing you know. Well, big, scaly, and depressed, I unfortunately do have to leave you…but I got a question for you now. You know so much about the gems…could they be recharged?”

Mesogog looked at her; Kira could almost see his desire to answer. He open and shut his mouth a few times, judging his words. 

“With a sufficient explosion perhaps…not worth the risk I would think,” Was what he finally settled on. He seemed more distant than usual this time. 

His reverie interrupted by Cruger. Kira sighed and blew a piece of hair out of her face. She took the arrival of the commander as her usual sign to leave. As she went to move Mesogog chirped, motioning Kira back over to him.

“Cruger, a moment please,” Mesogog asked. The Commander nodded and stepped back from the doors leaving the monster and ranger alone once more. 

“What is it?” Kira sighed. Mesogog’s shoulders slumped slowly. 

“Kira, it is best you kept your visits to an even further minimum if possible. Cruger does not mind you around but Fowler on the other hand, well… he fears someone may come nosing after why a world renowned singer is spending a lot of time at these headquarters. You may still visit…”

“This seems kind of fucking stupid,” Kira began but the monster waved his hand, cutting her off. 

“Just comply with them on this, alright,” his eyes flickered up as Cruger reentered the room, looking more insistent, “go be a fine gem elsewhere for a time.” 

Kira snorted and rolled her eyes, “Your technique needs a bit of work,” she scoffed, waving as she left. 

Cruger looked over at Mesogog. The monster eyed him. 

“I know what you are doing,” The dog said. Mesogog made a rumbling noise deep in the back of his throat. It wasn’t a growl, but a laugh. 

“Stop me then, Cruger, she is smart. I think she will put the pieces together soon enough. When given a prompt she asks the right questions, unlike my brother. So, you going to report me to Birdy? My quarrel is with him in the long run Cruger. I do not desire you as an enemy. You tried to keep your promises but I understand…being the High Command’s mouth piece puts you in a rough position. They need to find out, you are dealing with forces beyond your control and I will not take the fall. There was already one explosion. Those were lucky to escape with the powers…I’d say that’s a success enough.” 

“I am no scientist, Mesogog, so I have kept out of it…”

“Excuse no longer, Cruger. Anton would have been the superior choice to deal with this all and yet…”

“Regardless, be careful, Fowler is not overtly happy with you. Just be aware of what you are doing, he will look for any excuse to cut you off from the world further. That’s all I came here to warn you about. I’d rather see you as an ally than an enemy as well.” 

Mesogog’s glare seemed to soften, “This, I never expected to hear that. Thank you, Cruger, for being honest with me. “

“This guarantees nothing, Mesogog, just remember that,” he said as he opened the cell door. It was time to get to work. 

“I do not hold stock in guarantees anymore so do not worry.”

Cruger was more concerned in the moment for an alibi. Fowler said all decisions were final, he would know about Mesogog trying to wheedle his way out soon enough. The commander was torn however, the monster showed his willingness to change but his crafty streak still ran deep. He did hope however, Kira took the monster’s warning to heart, it would mean a lot less headaches for all involved if she did. 

Mesogog strode alongside the commander, keeping pace easily. He did not need to look around to see the usual group of guards moving up behind them. He remembered when they tried to follow him to Anton’s…one of the few times Anton’s shouting worked. They entered a lift and descended down, much lower than other parts of the facility. 

“I told her, Cruger, to not come around much,” He said at one point, breaking the silence. 

“I heard. This should placate Fowler. At least I am hoping it will,” Cruger replied, acknowledging the monster. Mesogog snorted. The lift opened after a long descent into a massive lab. Mesogog inhaled deeply and looked out over the massive open area, dominated by one large machine. 

In his villain days he would have reveled in such a setup, part of him still did. Mesogog descended the metal stairs, boots clanking down hard. He was acknowledged by the engineers with small nods as he moved to the main group of five lab coated individuals. They looked at him with a sense of scorn. Mesogog paused in his approach.

“Well, let me know when I am needed then,” He hissed at them. He moved towards the mighty machine that filled the room. The monster got as close as he dared, feeling the rumble of its basic components as they were tested and tried. His heart leapt in the moment as he approached the tamed nuclear reactor. 

He knew it was flawed. He told them it was flawed. There was nothing on Earth that could contain the power they sought. Not even in his days of full maniacal power would he have tried this, well maybe in a fit of desperation. His attack on the literal planet of Jupiter he thought was one that had been quite inspired. 

But the humans would not listen. 

“We don’t need you here, Godzilla,” one of the technicians said behind him. Mesogog growled. 

“Clearly you do, now have you fixed the containment problem like I asked?”

“We found none! Someone’s calculations are wrong and they are yours!” 

Mesogog turned on the man, snarling, “Then give them to me and let me look them over! Let me compare! I do not want this…exploding…this is a tamed Armageddon!” 

“We have spent the last three years dealing with you, let us be right for one fucking moment!”

Mesogog growled and moved away, his muscles tense. He found peace with some of the other workers. It was going to all go wrong. He knew he had been harsh on them in the past, as he pushed for another set of eyes on the calculations for the containment. Even when he was told it was taken to someone else he had a gut feeling it wasn't. He hoped Dr. Manx herself would end up with it in her paws. Surely she would understand?

\---

 

It was the rare chance they were all called together again. Finally, after a few weeks, the trio had gone through everything. Kira had been the fastest with her own copies provided. Dr. Oliver looked at them all. 

“Alright everyone, let’s hear it,” he cut quickly to the chase, “opinions, now, Conner let’s start with you.”

“Keep him locked up, I don’t care what anyone says or what a doctor writes. He showed up when Trent and I were fighting, if he hadn’t been playing a game back then I would have been dead. To be honest, I only skimmed this stuff because this is not even a conversation we should be having,” Conner snorted, glaring at his team mates. 

“Ethan?” Dr. Oliver said, looking to the blue ranger.

Ethan shrugged and sighed, dropping a file back into the pile.

“I think there is something there, Dr. O. I think he is changing. But I do not want to see him out yet. Give him another few years; let him really prove he’s worthy to be out. I saw the reintroduction listed in the papers, give that an honest shot see how he reacts to everything. I have to give him some credit, he threw himself in to save us. He didn’t know who we even were but, he did save us. SPD does stuff I don’t agree with, and I should know I supply them technology but for now, that’s the best place but they can’t keep him forever. Especially some of the stuff he told Doctor Kirby. I don’t like that. Something is really wrong if Lizardboy is nervous. He doesn’t seem like the nervous type.”

“And…Kira…I think we know your answer,” Dr. Oliver said, addressing her last.

She inclined her head, ‘Yeah, you do. If SPD could keep him completely engaged, I’d say keep him locked up. But they don’t seem keen on treating a prisoner well, even if it is a high value one. If it was only Cruger keeping him in there, I think the whole thing would be a lot less worse but…Fowler is in the mix and we all know Fowler…so…at some point…he needs to be taken out of there. To where, I have no idea but…SPD is going to have one hell of a problem on their hands if they just keep doing what they are doing.” 

“Oh come on Kira! You out of all us met him first! He kidnapped you for Christsakes! DAY ONE! And he would have kept you there if you hadn’t gotten out!” Conner snapped, glaring down at her. 

“Oh like I could ever forget that!” Kira snarked, lifting her lip. “Regardless of them being separated, Anton is Mesogog and Mesogog is still Anton. They are legally and genetically brothers. Hell, even some of their mannerisms are the same. Normally I would not be one to forgive so easily, but here’s the thing, I don’t forgive him. I hold him accountable for his actions. He deserves imprisonment but its obvious, he’s changing. Also, didn’t you hear what Ethan said? Something has Mesogog spooked, we should be spooked!” 

“Please don’t make me the deciding factor in this at any point,” Ethan groaned sitting down, “What about you Doctor O?”

‘I think I owe him a visit. I guess curiosity is going to get the best of me but I want to see him. I want to see how he reacts to me. If anyone can push a villains’ buttons…look no further than me, evil’s biggest pain in the ass.” Tommy said, managing a smile.


	6. Recreation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy makes good on his promise to finally visit SPD...

Mesogog moved quickly to the bars when he heard he had a visitor, would Kira be back so soon? It had only been a few days since her last visit and while he had warned her off; his eyes were bright and hopeful. The monster was disheartened to see Doctor Oliver walk through the doors. A bass growl echoed through the room from his throat and the collar could be heard, beginning its ominous charging hum. 

“Don’t like what you see, do you?" Tommy said, coming as close as he dared to the bars. 

“Is it ever so obvious? What can I help you with, Doctor Oliver?” Mesogog said, stepping back. His back stiffened as he folded his arms behind him, he stood as tall as he could manage. 

“I wanted to see if freakshows really did fall out of style.” Tommy replied, giving a harsh laugh. 

“Ever the witty one, Doctor Oliver. I think I know why you are here. You are here to lay idle threats at my feet in regards to your student,” the monster hissed, snapping his jaws menacingly, “you have nothing to fear. I gain nothing by being cruel to her.” 

“Its not cruelty I am worried about, its just straight up mind games. I want to know what song and dance you gave her to make her feel sympathic,” Tommy snapped.

“She is a good singer, if I tried to fool her she would be able to tell when my notes are off. Ms. Ford comes under her own power out of curiosity,” He eyed the pacing former black ranger, “She told me so, I asked.”

Tommy paused and looked him over. 

“You do not talk to your students, Thomas? You seem unwilling to believe this is something she would do on her own,” The monster crossed his arms across his chest and leaned one shoulder on the bars, “You gain nothing by antagonizing me. Regardless of what happens I speak the truth. Ms. Ford I consider…an ally. She came under her own power and has been nothing but courteous to me. Have you not seen the reports? I am not a threat.”

“Yeah, I have. But I think I know you a might bit better than them. I am going to see to it, you will rot in there,” Tommy said, turning around his back to the monster. The growl began forming again, he could hear it. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He glanced back. Somehow, the monster looked larger than before, his hand grasping the bars tightly, the collar humming, ready to shock him if he struck.

He turned back fully, moving closer again, “I was never afraid of you. I have faced worse and I was worse…”

“Oh no one was worse than me, Doctor Oliver. You know it, I know it, Anton knows it…I have been a prisoner in some regard my entire life…few know the value of freedom like I do. I will NOT let you now take my chances of freedom away!”

“And how will you stop me?”

Mesogog seemed to deflate, the collar no longer humming. All was quiet. 

“I think…I think your claws have been a little clipped in that regard. Maybe Anton was right,” Tommy let out a long slow breath. The tension in the room dropped. Tommy could not believe it; the monster had passed his test. There was no rage left, just the blind acceptance of fate. 

“Was this a test, Thomas?” Mesogog hissed. Tommy nodded once. Mesogog let go of the bars and stood back up tall. 

“Well played, Thomas, well played.” The monster clicked his jaws and looked Tommy over, “I chose well in my rivals and enemies it seems.” 

“That what we are? Still enemies?”

“No, not anymore. An ally, perhaps, but not a friend…time will tell. So, any other barbs you would like to throw at me?”

“Nah, I got my fill. But this is a warning, you still better be careful with Kira. If I think you have put in her in any more danger…”

“You will come for me, I know. I will not harm a hair on the head of your darling gem, Thomas, not a one. For whatever it counts, you have my word,” Mesogog said, humming peaceably.   
Tommy felt somewhat less uncertain as he turned to leave. The monster had gone to sitting back down, pulling books and papers to him, barely paying Tommy and more heed, not hissing or growling. Tamed.

The former black ranger saluted Commander Fowler as he passed him in the hall leading from the cell. That did give the ranger pause. Even though he knew Fowler was behind most of this, seeing the commander was still a rare uncertain sight. A roar of rage sounded from behind the doors to Mesogog’s cell block.

Against his better judgement, Tommy reopened the doors. Mesogog was clinging to the bars, his jaws snapping empty air uselessly, Fowler well out of reach. The collar’s humming was louder now and judging by the monster’s odd twitch, it had already gone off. 

“Doctor Oliver, I suggest you leave at once, all you have is a visitor’s pass. You have no authority here,” Fowler immediately said, seeing him. 

“What’s going on, Commander?” Tommy asked.

“None of your business, Mesogog simply despises my very appearance,” Fowler snorted, “ungrateful of him I should think.”

Mesogog looked at Tommy and began to calm, slowly. He glared at the black ranger then to Fowler. The wheels in his brain began to turn. As his breathing evened out, the humming of the collar stopped.

“May I at least give him a message of thanks to Ms. Ford before he leaves?” Mesogog asked Fowler. 

The Commander nodded, “Very well, make it brief.” 

He stood off to the side watching.

Mesogog looked to Tommy as he stepped away from the bars, “Tell Ms. Ford, her generosity was graciously appreciated. Her books and property will be returned to her. I hope to repay her soon. Also, tell her… they cannot recreate the Impact.”

The next moment in more than one way, was electric. The collar flashed brightly, the crackle of the shock died down. Mesogog was slumped on the ground. All of Fowler’s featherlike tendrils were on end. Tommy quickly looked between the Commander and the unconscious monster. 

“A medical squad please, to holding area C,” The Commander almost immediately said, snapping to best he could. The alien unlocked the cell and knelt beside Mesogog, checking his pulse.

“Foolhardy, I never expected that from him…” He whispered. 

“What…what triggered that Fowler…he didn’t even do anything!” Tommy demanded, he was pushed back as the medical team pushed in. Fowler pulled Tommy into the hall. 

The bird’s voice was a low whisper, “Doctor Oliver, this is none of your concern. It is best you simply forget what you saw.”

The former ranger narrowed his eyes, “Not happening, Fowler. I don’t like him as much as the next guy but that…you were trying to keep him quiet and what he said set it off big time.”

“Then I might have to have you held until you agree with me…”

“Is that a threat, Commander? We have worked, side by side with you off and on for years subjected ourselves to every request. Testing, suppressing our powers, the works…something else is going on. I do not like my life being played with. I think you know enough of my history to know that. I rarely throw around a phrase like do you know who I am? But Fowler, honestly, do you know who I am? I think you are very out of touch…all I am going to say is, he better pull through.” Doctor Oliver pushed away from the Commander and began moving, fast. He did fear Fowler would make good on his threat to hold him but…

Fowler stared after the former ranger in a form of confusion. He had lost, he knew it. The risk of holding Tommy was far too great as the others would raise hell to get him back and on the other side...

The alien was quickly weighing the prospects in his mind. He grew uncomfortable when he realized of the two options this would have a far better ending. 

\---

“What did monster man even mean in recreate the impact?” Kira asked, staring at him quizzically. Tommy shrugged.

“Your guess is as good as mine, Kira. Whatever it is, he felt it important enough to tell me before literally shocking himself into unconsciousness,” Tommy was focused on some papers on his desk in front of him, or at least he was attempting to. The experience was a jarring one. Kira sat down across from him. Tommy jumped slightly at the noise. 

“I never expected stuff to end up like this…” Kira mumbled.

“I don’t think he did either, I was kind of hoping the ranger life would leave you guys alone. So, what do you want to do? Leave him to SPD or spring him?”

“I want to spring him, if SPD is doing shit like this, its abominable,” Kira let herself go a bit limp, “Mesogog is a monster but they’re obviously pushing towards something even he sees as dangerous. That alone should be a warning flag.” 

“Then, talk to Anton, you get him out you have to find a place to put him. I can help you guys get him out but its your responsibility the rest…”

“Yes dad, I’ll remember to clean up after my pet and talk him for walks,” she snorted, rising. Tommy favored her with a smile. 

“There is a reason you’re my favorite out of the kids, let me know what you guys decide.”

\-----

Anton and Kira stared briefly at each other before Anton spoke, “Recreate the impact?”

“He said it was too dangerous, there was a flaw in the system annndd then he electrocuted himself,” Kira rubbed her forehead, still astounded by the whole event.

“Nothing else, at all?” Anton pressed. Kira raised an eyebrow and looked up at him.

“I am so glad to see where your concerns lie, Anton. He electrocutes himself all you care about is his message.” 

Anton stood up at his desk, towering over the younger woman. She glared at him. Her alliance, the way she thought of it, with him with this situation was shaky. She stood as well, glaring up at him. 

“For years, Kira, SPD has been incredibly dodgy about many things. I am not going to lie, my experiments called for items retrieved through black market channels, so I know a thing or two about what SPD has done behind the scenes. Mesogog was a non-issue with them until just a few years ago. They knew about him and monitored him and then suddenly, well, they needed him. SPD and I have more or less been at a stalemate; I know more than they would like and vice versa. Mesogog’s collar, it’s keeping him from being violent…but you saw, the keeping him from speaking, and how sensitive it is. I am concerned about his health and if they will let me visit I will but I need to find out why they needed him so desperately.” 

Kira pulled herself up tall as possible. It was obvious to her they were going to get nowhere now. Absentmindedly she rubbed her arm, catching her morpher brace. Her eyes lit up briefly.

“Anton…the Impact,” She flashed her bracelet, “Think about it, what other impacts do we know about? What one has any significance to him? The K-T Impact, they’re making dino gems, Anton. Big and ugly is the perfect test to see if they work. He’s a dino gem blood hound. Even if he lost some of his powers, he may be able to feel them.”

It was now Anton’s turn to snort.

“Don’t you think it is a little far-fetched, Kira?”

“Anton, take a damn good long look at our lives and you tell me what’s far-fetched or not.” 

Anton drummed his fingers on the table, before speaking, “We’re going to have to make one hell of a case…”

“But first…we gotta decide, we get him out, what the fuck are we going to do with him?”


	7. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A place for a monster to feel at home...

Mesogog woke up groaning in pain, he tried to sit up fully but heard a clang and felt a metal resistance, a handcuff fastening him to a metal rail. The monster’s vision was hazy and he did not fight the cuff, simply laid back down. He remembered, slowly, what he did. Doctor Oliver was smart enough and the monster knew, Kira was as well…Mesogog realized how lucky he was in seeing the yellow ranger for who she was. The pain would all be worth it if the experiment was halted. He had seen their ambition in creating gems and even he knew a force as great as that could not be contained, at least not in an earthbound container. 

He flicked his head to the other side, hearing someone entering. The monster bared his teeth but relaxed as he saw Cruger, the commander was not mad at him surprisingly. 

“So…you told them,” He sighed. Mesogog appraised him with a critical eye. 

“I did not tell them so much as suggested something to them,” his voice was hoarse, “Cruger, this needs to be halted. You wanted me, the foremost expert in these matters and I was ignored. Fowler told me…” the monster paused to cough, “told me they would be moving me to New Tech City. I had to…you all acted too late if you wanted me imprisoned forever.”

“Fowler is going to try to keep you…”

“Doctor Oliver saw, Cruger, or have you forgotten? Anton knows things you wish he did not and now Tommy knows. Prior to me those two shared everything, it stands to reason they will again…now how long have I been out?” The monster’s voice remained hoarse but gained in strength steadily. 

“A day and a half, we were expecting longer not going to lie.” 

“Well, sorry to disappoint. So, what is to be done with me now?”

“That is what we are trying to figure out. But I am here to deliver your visitors to you; perhaps you can work something out with them.” Cruger left the room returning a few minutes later. Anton and Kira walked in behind the alien and stood side by side at the foot of the bed. Mesogog knew the pair of them talked, but it was odd seeing the ranger stand in solidarity with the business man. 

“Are you well enough, we have a lot to go over…it can wait,” Anton said, “I did want to see if you were actually alive and breathing like they said you were. Ms. Ford did as well.” 

The monster chuckled. 

“Such concern, Anton, I am…almost touched,” He said, pressing his free hand to his chest, “But Ms. Ford, you did get my message then, I trust?”

“Doctor O. told me right away, scaly.”

“And?” He cocked his head to the side. Kira tapped the yellow gem.

“I think we know, big guy. I think we know.” 

Mesogog growled his approval before addressing Anton, “Seeing as I won’t be going anywhere for a long while yet, I am going to rest for now but…in two days we will discuss whatever it is that needs doing. I am guessing since you know about everything now too…it is about that?”

“Among other things, I will see you then, brother,” Anton said before leaving, Kira went to leave as well.

“Ms. Ford, a moment if you please,” Mesogog hissed. Kira stopped in her tracks. She looked at him and suddenly felt a bit afraid. This was her second time in a long time seeing him not behind bars. The original fear crept back upon her. Mesogog eyed her reactions and pulled up his arm, attached to the cuff. It was no simple handcuff, but a full shackle. 

“Fear not,” he said. He watched Kira’s body language relax and she came close once again.

“I never should have underestimated you, Ms. Ford,” He began, folding his hands best he could, “As rangers…or as an ally. Suffice to say I still do not like many humans, but your company has not been unwelcome. Again, I do not understand why you have done this? How managed to get your other rangers…”

“We’re all freaks. The connection with the Dino Gems, it’s a power like nothing else in existence. It altered us…not just to become Power Rangers. We’re not even considered fully human anymore. There is a lot to cover up in our daily lives. We have to band together, its easier to survive. Regardless of how we feel towards you as our enemy, its hard to be on your own out there.” 

“Since it appears…we are in this together…does this mean I will have to put up with your compatriots more often?” Mesogog had a note of distaste in his voice. Kira shrugged.

“That part, that part is all up to you. Anton wants to discuss some options with you but then you choose. You’ll only have to see Ethan and Conner a lot if you live in my attic or something.”

“That does not sound like a pleasant option…”

“I do have a nice attic…”

“Please do not tell me this is an actual option I have…”

Kira did laugh and the monster made a groaning noise. 

“I know you won’t pick that option. Besides if you did, we would have a lot to discuss.”

“In regards to…?” Mesogog asked, curious.

“In regards to who we are and what you did to me all those years ago. I don’t necessarily want an apology, anyone can say sorry but…” Kira looked down at him the harshest she had in months. Mesogog’s claws slowly tensed as Kira began to speak again.

“I have done what I have done for you these past weeks out of kindness and solidarity, all affected by the dino gems…and the weird web Anton wove. Do not think for a moment if you chose to live in my home that I trust you for a second. You would be working for me, in a capacity some might not find palatable so we could still keep an eye on you almost all the time. Even if you do not choose that option, my statement still stands. You want our trust? Earn it. Anton seems to trust you implicitly, even after all you have done to him and that’s fine, that’s Anton’s prerogative. But do you understand what I am saying, Mesogog? Do you?”

The monster digested everything she said, he looked down at himself, looked back up at her, and nodded.

“You are crystal clear, Ms. Ford. I do not expect trust to be handed to me. If I have learned anything over these past five years that is the truth and it is not something to be used and abused.”

Kira appeared satisfied for the time being. 

“Okay then, rest up, get better. Because we all have a lot to do.”   
\----

A lot to do it was.

Mesogog leaned against the window, resting his head on his forearm, looking at Reefside sprawled below them. His eyes tracked the movements of the insect like vehicles. For a moment, standing there in Anton’s office watching it all, he felt a little bit like a god again. All those people, not knowing the meeting about to happen above them, concern a man who partially owned the city. Mesogog knew the feelings were…a borrowed one and not in the sense of them sharing minds. A small fragment of his former glories clung to the hope he would be relevant again. 

He inhaled deeply and that slowly seemed to bring him back to reality. He heard the creaking of the chair behind him as Kira adjusted herself in the seat. She wore formal clothes, for the most part, to the office but it was clear she did not like them. She did not seem keen on looking at him. Adrenaline, though it was a small amount, could be smelt through the perfume she wore. Mesogog’s movement caused her to jump a bit. 

Kira turned and looked him over as he looked out the window. The collar was gone, replaced by a heavy set of bandages, covering the partially opened wound. On his wrist instead was a heavy metal cuff…which she had been assured was tracking only. Kira however was not entirely convinced. 

“Nervous?” She asked him. 

“Now why would I be?” He responded, not turning around.

“Was that sarcasm or seriousness, I am not entirely sure which one you understand,” she added. The monster did give her a chuckle. But suddenly he perked up, swiveling his head towards the door. A few minutes later Anton walked in.

“Calm down, Mesogog,” Anton said, going behind his desk. Mesogog snorted and leaned back towards the glass. Kira had noticed and she smirked. The sharp smell of her fear was deadened.   
“Before we begin I have a notice from, Doctor Kat Manx in regards to the Impact,” Anton held up a massive folio of paper in his hands. Mesogog grabbed it from him. There was silence as he flipped through the pages.

“I was right,” he said, quietly, “I was right in my calculations…”

“Actually, she is not too certain just yet who was the correct one. Your doubt though did bring out a lot of other concerns. She only knew about the project off hand and was not directly involved, but Cruger thought it prudent to get her involved to review this. It could very well be you were both wrong. Regardless, the project will eventually continue, but not until this is sorted. While they may ask your assistance, well, this time under much different rules,” Anton said, but the monster was reveling in his moment of being solidly correct. It felt very, very good.

“Gloating though is not why we called this meeting,” Kira added, hands crossed on her lap, “we have to come to some sort of decision today in regards to where you are going to stay. SPD will just end up swallowing you back up if we don’t have a plan in place and know where to keep you.”

Mesogog made a small huffing noise, which could only be described as irritation. He wanted a moment more to himself.

“Kira is right, Birdy will be hounding us and soon. Take a seat, Mesogog, and let’s talk.” Anton gestured to the seat next to Kira. Mesogog sat down and saw her shift a small bit away from him. 

“So, where do we start? Ideally I know what I want but, I am guessing SPD will not acquiesce to just leaving me to do as I see fit correct?” He growled. Anton nodded his reply.

“We have four options they seem to have approved for the outset. The first option, you come back to your original cell in my lab. Basically, back to what you were doing before but this time, with the SPD checking in every once and awhile. Second option, you go back to SPD…alright I am going to skip this option entirely because I see the look on your face so no. Third option, an apartment, more or less on your own from the outset, but a member of SPD will be your roommate full time, basically your handler. Finally, we have our fourth, and somewhat curious offer. Kira I believe mentioned it before. You will work in her employ and with me. In turn, you will live in a room she has and is willing to provide to you. Every night, you will be requested to do a basic check in with SPD, she and I will have to write up reports in regards to your actions and how things go in addition to your own.”

Mesogog looked down at Kira and snorted, “I thought you had been joking with me in the medical wing that you had been considering this offer…what possibly could I be doing for you?”

Kira looked up at him, a wry smile crossing her face, “I need a bodyguard, or at least the band does. You saved me once before. Feel like being a meat shield again?” 

Mesogog rubbed a hand against his chin. None of the options were what he would have called ideal. Back in SPD he had been practically pining for the cell in Anton’s lab…but there were two other options now that were so much…freer than that little corner of the world. 

“If the one I choose does not end up working out, could another be chosen?” He asked, aloud. 

“I don’t see why not,” Anton responded. Mesogog rumbled to himself. Living on his own possibly would not be too bad, even with an SPD officer for a roommate. But then he realized which of the options would annoy Birdy the most?

Anton was looking through papers, Kira looked expectantly up at him, both seemed to be waiting or looking for more questions from him in regards to helping him choose.

“I think I have made a decision,” He said after not much thinking. Both humans in the room were very surprised. Mesogog felt the uncertainty in Anton.

“Are you sure about this choice?” Anton said out loud. 

“You can see for yourself, brother.”

“You know what this entails…”

“Yes…Ms. Ford. You seem reluctant on the offer you have made. But, if you are certain this is one you want to make, I will accept it.”

Kira looked at him surprised. 

“I would much rather be accountable to you and have freedom of movement, than an officer over my shoulder. If we find this agreement does not work, that I will go with that. But overall, I prefer yours.” 

Her fear was back but she hid it well. 

“When can you start?” She responded, she managed to keep the smile fixated on her face.

“As soon as you will have me.”


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe at last?

Anton was talking but Mesogog was not fully listening, he hoped his mental state clearly expressed that. He did not know what to expect...well he did but this situation had gone from strange to stranger. He rubbed the back of his hand to his forehead.

“Look, I know it’s a lot, but you aren’t even trying to pay attention to me are you?” Anton finally said, looking at Mesogog. Mesogog glared back at him. He just wanted to be settled, hide in his room for a bit, whatever it was to be like and sleep. What little he had had already been brought to Kira’s house, all he had left was a dufflebag filled with some basic clothes left over from S.P.D. Mesogog looked back out the window. He wanted to be in with his thoughts, everything had been emptied a week before he left leaving him irritated. 

“Continue, Anton,” he grumbled. Anton was talking about Kira’s house, the closeness to his own, and it was fairly quiet. Anton did stop talking when he felt his brother once more rapidly losing interest and focusing only on the trees outside the window. Mesogog felt the annoyance rising in his brother, he felt the color in his mind go from yellow, slowly fading to a red.

“Anton, I am not ignoring you due to feeling ungrateful but this has all been a long time coming. Understand, I just want some peace,” the monster said to help calm him. Anton glowered but seemed to accept this. The drive was coming to an end soon enough. Mesogog jerked himself back to reality as the car stopped, he grabbed the bag at his feet and tossed it onto his shoulder as he stepped out of the car. He looked at the house then rapidly around. 

The house itself wasn’t particularly small but it seemed a lot less ostentatious than Mesogog was expecting. He inhaled deeply, it was surrounded by woods, and best of all it was quiet. Kira stepped out on the porch and looked at them both. 

“You guys coming in or not?” she asked, leaning on the railing. Anton walked up and past her no problem. Mesogog hesitated on the first step as Kira’s glance focused only on him. He still sensed her nervousness. 

“You want the tour or you want to get settled first?” she asked him gently.

“Settled, please,” he almost begged. Kira did favor him with a smile and hold the front door open for him.   
“Come on, follow me,” She said, walking ahead of him and directly moving up a flight of stairs. Mesogog didn’t even look around as he followed her, all the way up to a second flight of stairs. She stopped for a moment at its base. 

“Your bathroom is the guest one here,” she pointed to one by the stair well, “and your room is up there. Before we go in,” Kira raised her hand, a key held in it, “this is yours, I have the only other copy. It is for your room. I will give you a front door key later but that one I think is the most important to you. Any questions?” 

“No,” the monster responded. 

Kira nodded and lead him the rest of the way up the stairs and opened the door.

“Welcome to your new home, I hope this suits you fine,” she said, stepping in and to the side. 

Mesogog looked around. Once more he inhaled deeply. The wood was old, but smelt good and well taken care of. It was the entirety of the attic space, a window at each end and a skylight on the roof let the light stream in. He took off his boots more than happy to place his feet on the carpet, freedom from the tiles of the S.P.D. holding cell. He looked over at Kira as she gestured for him to look around. Mesogog did not make it far however, sitting down on the edge of the bed placed under one of the windows and looking over at the few boxes stacked and the desk to his left. 

He turned, looking out the window behind him into the backyard and the woods beyond. He looked back at Kira.

“All of this? All of this room? Am I allowed…”

“As long as you report to S.P.D. you’re welcome to go off the property but my property is free reign for you to wander. It goes a way in the woods a couple hundred yards out or so,” She said. She looked away for almost a second but turned back to see Mesogog practically hanging out the window, looking into the woods. He dragged himself back in a bit as Kira laughed. 

“Get comfortable, I have to talk to Anton,” she said. 

Kira entered the kitchen and the business man was sitting at the table, hands folded in front of him. 

“How long you been sitting like that? I’ve seen ice cubes with more life than you,” Kira responded, sitting across from him. 

“I kind of wish you did not offer this to him, Kira,” Anton said, running a nervous hand through his hair.

“Why, you’ve been pushing this whole time that he has changed. Yeah I am nervous around him a bit but I’ve read everything you gave me, I sat with the doctor, and I have been sitting with him. I don’t think he is about to fly off the handle anytime soon,” Kira leaned back, “besides, new collar, and he isn’t out to shock himself to death like he did last time.”

“Yes, but this overall makes him harder to monitor, look just anything looks off…”

Kira looked at him closely for a moment.

“This has been one of your games, hasn’t it been?” She asked. 

“No, its not. He is a force to be…”

Kira shook her head, then slammed her hand down the table. 

“I’ve gone along with this with you for the better part of a few months, Anton. If was some ploy just to get Mesogog back under your control, back in your lab, then I am very disappointed. We all speak the world of you and we trust you, but I am not here to play games, my time is valuable. I take this seriously. I know exactly the kind of creature I have living under my roof right now. I would not have offered if I didn’t. So, anything else you have to tell me?” 

Anton stood, placing one hand on the edge of the table and not looking at her directly.

“He eats raw meat, don’t be too surprised by this,” he said and began walking away, “And Kira,” he added.

She turned to look at him.

“You are almost a part of my family. Just be careful, the world would be poorer for your absence. Let me know if he begins acting out. I’ll act accordingly,” Anton said, walking out the front door. The house was left in silence. Kira slowly rose after a moment or so. She walked to the stairs and looked up. Breathing deep, she ascended the steps once more towards the attic room. The door was still open and she went inside. 

Mesogog was still at the window, most of his upper body was slouched on the window sill in the mid afternoon sunspot. He was asleep.

“Ah crap, well…” She said, not wanting to wake him up.

“Is Anton gone?” he asked lazily, his head slowly rising. He turned to look at her. 

“Yeah he is, I don’t want to wake you up but are you ready to see everything else?”

The monster slowly nodded and stood, readjusting his shirt. 

“Its warm out, aren’t the long sleeves uncomfortable?” Kira asked, leading him down, “Its all you ever wear.”

“Not particularly, I like feeling covered, without my armor it’s the next best thing,” he responded. Kira stood on the second floor. 

“Alright well, here we go. Second floor not particularly exciting but that there is my room, has a good view of the deck. Your bathroom is across from my room, already told you that. Thrilling lot of nothing here…” 

The woman dragged him around until the final two rooms on the first floor. One of which was her office and practice space, this came along with an exceptionally dire warning to not enter unless granted permission. Mesogog said that was fair enough. Back near the front door, Kira stood with her back to a pair of fairly heavy wooden doors.

“Now this is the last room in this place, besides the basement which is whatever. You’ve possibly been wondering, where do I keep all my books and shit when I was letting you borrow them…well…” Kira reached back and swung the doors open. It wasn’t a very big library but it was very very full. It was disorganized, books and notes stacked on the wooden shelves but kept well away from the fire place on its far wall. Mesogog liked the room immensely. He breathed deep again smelling the old paper smell and that of the old leather sofa in the room. His eyes flicked to above the fire place.

“Kira…is that what…is that what I think it is?”

“A real pteranodon fossil? Yeah.” She laughed. Mesogog opened his mouth and shut it quickly again. He looked at her more than a little bemused. 

“Who are you, exactly?” He asked, confused. Kira just shrugged.

“Well, that’s the tour, laundry stuff is in the basement so is some gym equipment. As for that question well, you’re just going to have to find out for yourself,” Kira added patting him on the shoulder, “You have a few days off, have fun.” She left him to go to her office. Mesogog stood in the middle of the library, looking around. Freedom. He did not know what to do. He sat on the floor, back against the couch. 

He could read whatever he wanted here, watched over by the fossil’s empty eye sockets. Or…he stood and looked out the window at the backyard and the trees beyond. He moved through the kitchen to the back sliding door and opened it. He stepped onto the deck, the wood warm beneath his feet from the late afternoon sun. He breathed deeply again and he moved towards the small forest and went into the trees.

Kira watched from her office window, the creature slowly moving and testing his surroundings. It was like watching a cautious cat. Her senses still rang, screaming, this was her enemy but…it gave her a sense of happiness. She could not explain why. 

The road to this moment had been far less happy. 

Kira rubbed the back of her neck as she remembered her confrontation with Conner. The former red ranger had been livid, and she couldn’t blame him. But Conner knew nothing of subtlety. 

“You do not have a family, Kira. You don’t understand what its like, being responsible for children and a spouse. You’re afraid everyday something might happen to them despite how well you have them protected…and you decided to make friends with a time bomb…” Conner had snapped. 

“Maybe if you came over and spoke with him…Conner, he is not a threat anymore. I know you hate reading but maybe if you actually did do the goddamn research we were given you’d feel a bit different! I feel safer not with him just out there but I can keep a damn eye on him!” she had responded, teeth bared.

“We have no more powers…”

“We still have powers, Conner! No matter what Cruger has said or what SPD has tried on us we still have powers! SPD is still there, still watching. He still has the collar on…Conner…I can promise you I won’t be bringing him around your children. But please, just once, come speak with him.” 

Conner had only glared at her, and muttered under his breath before leaving. Ethan assured her later Conner needed some space, he still was her friend. It did not do much to ease her fear but…it was something. 

The monster did not return until later that night. Kira had moved to the library and looked up when she heard the sliding door open then shut once more. He eventually wandered into the library, Kira made a noise to catch his attention. He looked down at her, sprawled on the couch. Kira opened her hand, two keys in them. She threw to him, he hooked them on a claw.

“Front door and back door, now you can be out when I am not around,” she said, looking back down at her book. Mesogog gave a tired grunt in response before dropping into the arm chair across from the couch. Kira looked over and saw his eyes slowly shutting. 

“Go to bed, you fool, its why you have a room,” She laughed, yawning herself. The monster made a noise of complaint but he wandered upwards. Kira listened til he had reached his room and allowed herself a smile. Human, dinosaur, did not seem to matter. It seemed to her, things would be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is the end of Synthesis! So Hybrid Theory is going to be the header I put a lot of stories in this alternate ending verse, so before the next main story starts up I have a smaller one explaining some more background information for the 'world' this alternate verse has so we're gonna next go back in time pre-Dino Thunder events!
> 
> Thank you so much for those who have read so far and given kudos your support is amazingly appreciated on this labor of love of mine!


End file.
